The Guardian
by tamzistyles
Summary: Isabella was once a guardian angel, but after the decision to show herself to her assignment ultimately kills the girl she was suppose to be guarding, her wings are taken from her and she is thrust into the world of emptiness. After centuries of loneline


**Summary for This Series: **_**The Guardian **_**is a series that will take you out of the harsh world around you, only to throw you into an even harsher one. Isabella was once a guardian angel, but after the decision to show herself to her assignment ultimately kills the girl she was suppose to be guarding, her wings are taken from her and she is thrust into the world of emptiness. After centuries of loneliness, the fallen angel takes it upon herself to protect Edward Mason, a newborn baby. Five years after his birth, Bella makes the same fatal decision for Edward that she made for her first and last assignment. Bella is forced to make hard decisions to protect the one she loves, and will stop at nothing to do it. What will happen as she **

Authors Note:

Hey! Thank you all so much for reading this, and if you like it please make sure to mark it as a favorite so you can be alerted when I update- which should be often. This is a rather short chapter, and I'm sorry for that, but no worries, the future chapters will be significantly longer. Keep in mind that since Bella is in a different time, and is not quiet the same, all characters will be a bit OOC (out of character). I feel Bella is hard on herself like Edward in Midnight Sun, but is not cold hearted. Thank you again and leave a review to tell me what you think if it is even just a couple of words. Tell me what you would like to see happen, and what would make it better. You can make up your own conversations between Edward and Bella and give them to me, I promise to read them the day they are sent and get back to you about them the same day as well, it would be a huge help to me and I would really appreciate it! If you have ideas I would rather not everyone read them so please e-mail them to me at ~ I check it several times daily, or add me on face book my name is Tammy Moss. Thank you so much!

Tammy

THE GUARDIAN

CHAPTER ONE

I could not help but question if this was the best thing to do. Could he keep me a secret? Of course not! He was only five years old, after all. However, I could not stay away from him anymore. I had watched over his beloved life since the day of his birth, and now I could not wait to meet him. Because I had been with him since the moment he was brought into this merciless world, I knew everything there was to know about him. I knew that if I could earn his trust and become his friend, that he would keep my existence hushed; but what if I could not do that? Could I leave him alone, let him live out his human existence? No. I was to protect Edward forever, his entire life; and I would do nothing less than that.

I had never actually been assigned to Edward by anyone of authority, but I had vowed to protect him from anything that may come to harm him. I had been banned from being a guardian angel since I had been the cause of my first, last, and only assignment's death. She was just a little girl, a few years older than Edward was, when I came out of the shadows of fear and showed her who I was, and by revealing my secrets to her, she was killed, to keep my existence a secret. After that, the head angel took away my wings, and let me fall. She told me that I was never to guard another human again, no matter what the case.

I knew that when I first saw Edward being brought into the hospital nursery, I could not honor that wish. Elizabeth had just given birth to him, and he was being brought in the monotonous nursery to be bathed, and give his mother some time to rest. He just looked like an angel, and from that moment, he was my angel. I could not just walk away from him, and so I did not. Therefore, I had not officially been given Edward to protect, but he was my own perfect selection. When I drowned I was only sixteen years old, and human; the angels who later were the cause of my downfall had saved me. I was given a second chance to live, and help others live. Now, I was just an angel with no wings. Once a guardian angel, now a girl who waited on a young boy's windowsill.

In finding Edward, I found myself. He brought joy into my life that I had never felt before, and I didn't want to exchange that joy for the emptiness I knew I would feel. When I was human, people were always telling me how self-sacrificing and sensitive I was, but that's not the person I was now. This decision could get Edward killed, and in some form, me as well. Since I had already passed away, I couldn't actually die for a second time; but they could take my soul, then I would be sent to hell. But, if Edward breathed his last breath because of me, I would deserve to burn in hell. I would plead for it.

In the past few weeks, I had persuaded myself that this time would be poles apart, that Edward would not be killed because of my own lack of common sense. I knew that I would be in deep trouble if I was caught, and if Edward did not keep quiet about me, he would be in even more trouble. I was a self-centered idiot, who was ready to annihilate the thing I held most dear to my heart, just to be able to swap a few words with him. I had in all honesty grown to adore Edward over the past five years. I knew that one day he would grow up to be an outstanding man, and a terrific husband to some blessed woman, I just knew it. He had a gentle and caring nature for a boy, unlike the wretched boys who torment the girls in the schoolyard. I hated only being able to watch him from a distance, not being able to communicate with him.

I would keep Edward quiet, one way or another, I would. I would abduct him if it were essential to keep him safe. I wondered to myself if he would grasp the reality of what I am, even with the knowledge of knowing how smart he is. I yearned to care for him, to have him rely on me for everything. I had never wanted something so desperately, but I had never known Edward, either. There were so many things I wanted to do with him, to say to him, to show him; and if I went through with this, I could do just that.

I didn't want anything but Edward's happiness. If he was happy, then so was I. Every time he would wake up crying due to a bad dream, I wanted to just cuddle him, and let him know that everything was going to be fine; but I could only watch as the tears rolled down his perfect face, and my heart broke.

I was not going to let anyone harm Edward, not even the people who took my wings from me. I was Edward's guardian, with or without their say-so, and I was going to guard him from each and every one thing that could hurt him, as well as myself.

Short chapter, I know; the next chapters will be longer. Please leave me a little review, to let me know what you think of this! I was hesitant to put this out, because I did not know if it was good enough. Please, let me know what you think. This is a series/ saga so their will be more, so if you happen to like what you see here, then you should make sure to add me as one of your favorite authors. Then, every time I update on this, you will know! I update tremendously fast, so be expecting a new chapter once a week. That is, if people like this story.


End file.
